Maldito Yoga
by metzli17
Summary: Rukia le menciono que iría a  relajarse, -"que demonios, porque hacen esa clase de movimientos"-pensó Ichigo- al ver a la enana ponerse en posición
1. maldito yoga

**Hola pues aquí les traigo otro fic mas jeje espero que le gueste se que el anterior tenia unos, bueno no unos si VARIAS xD faltas de ortografías jejeje u.u prometo que mejorare es que trato de escribir rápido y me como letras etc… bueno see como sea, aquí esta otro espero que les guste jiji no se olviden de comentar :P **

**Asi Bleach es del SR. Tite Kubo. **

**Maldito Yoga**

Nuestro querido ojimiel estaba, hablando consigo, mas bien maldiciéndose a si mismo, en el baño de su casa….

- mirándose al espejo- maldita sea Ichigo! Que te pasa!-se dijo apuntándose, y a su vez abrió el grifo e la llave y echo un poco de ese liquido en su cara- uff con esto debe ser suficiente, creo que no bajare por un rato a la sala, esa maldita! Lo hace adrede solo para provocarme…-de repente su pequeña herencia pervertida hiso que un leve sonrojar saliera en sus mejillas- …..rukia….-susurro e izo un mini recuerdo (xD) de lo que paso minutos antes de estar en el baño-

*flashback*

Detrás de la puerta, de donde yacía un numero 15 un sonido particular para el, asi es Ichigo estaba ensayando con su guitarra en su cuarto mientras sus hermanas y rukia estaba entretenidas abajo, con quien sabe que, era lo que menos le importaba al pelinaranja , ya que ese pequeño momento de paz lo estaba disfrutando hasta que….

-se quieto sus audífonos, coloco su guitarra en la cama y apago el amplificador-….guaggg! que calor hace, -miro hacia su derecha y vio a kon acostado en la orilla de la ventana durmiendo plácidamente, suspiro- creo que ire por algo de tomar- asi que se levanto y se dirigió abajo, pero estando en las escaleras quedo un poco sorprendido al ver a rukia y sus hermanas…-que?-dijo en voz baja –siguiente de que su mirada no dejaba de ver unos pequeños pero delicados movimientos que rukia hacia, junto con sus hermanas, pero a quien le importaban las hermanas si rukia estaba haciendo algo que las chicas llamaban "yoga" que según eso para relajarse, cosa que Ichigo no le dio mucha importancia cuando Rukia le menciono que iría a relajarse, -"que demonios, porque hacen esa clase de movimientos"-pensó Ichigo- al ver a la enana ponerse en posición de estiramiento con su trasero levantado, seguido de un suspiro que mas bien para el sonó como mini gemido-"camina Ichigo!, ibas por jugo , pues camina , deja de mirar a la enana"- se dijo en pensamiento asi mismo, ya que esos movimientos estaba haciendo efecto no solo en su mentecilla pervertida que el sabia que tenia, si no en su cuerpo, sacudió su cabeza, y se dirigió a la cocina por su bebida, tomo su vaso con jugo y dijo en voz alta- Enana por mas yoga! Que hagas jamás podrás estar como la mujer dela tv.-dijo malditamente-

-unos ojos matones lo miraron- cállate! Animal! –acto seguido de que le aventó uno de los cojines con los que estaban trabajando-

Ichiini si solo vienes a molestar, será mejor que nos dejes terminar- dijo Karin con un ojo cerrado-

Oni-chan , porque no te nos unes,-le sonrió-

Si Kurosaki-kun! Únete, -acto seguido de un movimiento de caderas el cual izo que Ichigo corriera al baño- je je je- solo agrego la pelinegra-

*fin del flashback*

…. Ok ya tranquilo, como es posible que yo piense esas cosas de la enana….?-se pregunto y salió del baño pero se encontró con alguien - ¬¬ que quieres ya terminaste de relajarte- le dijo en tono de sarcasmo-

Jm!, pues aunque no lo creas, estoy muy tranquila puedes decir lo que quieras, no me importa-entro al baño-

o.0 -el quedo atónico al ver la reacción de rukia- que?-y toco la puerta del baño- que fue eso maldita loca!

-desde a dentro del baño- quieres dejarme en paz quiero tomar un baño!, o es acaso que Kurosaku-kun desea acompañarme-al decir esto abrió un poco la puerta del baño y coquetamente le dijo- quieres?...kurosaki-kun?- guiñedole el ojo-

-ichigo se puso rojo- deja de coquetearme rukia…. Porque en una de esas te tomare la palabra y entonces te obligare decir Kurosaki-kun a mi manera!-dijo esto en un tono seductor que ocasiono sonrojar den la pelinegra, y él le cerró la puerta-

-rukia solo trago saliva, esas palabras la pusieron algo nervosa-

Continuara…


	2. 15 de Julio

**CAP 2.**

"15 de Julio"

Buenossssss días ichigoooooooooooooooooo!-grito un padre entrando al cuarto de su único hijo varon para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, pero no contaba con que en lugar deun abrazo, los anchos y largos brazos de este , lo fuerana recibir con un puñetazo seguido de una patada para mandarlo fuera del cuarto-…. Yo solo quería darte tu abrazo , maldito ingrato- menciono tirando en las escaleras principales para subir-

Cuando maduraras viejo pervertido?- añadió Karin subiendo junto con Yuzu las escaleras y un pastel de fresas y chocolate en la mano-…..

Oto-san …. Levántate y vamos a cantarte a oni-chan!- lo animo la pequeña, pero el siguio fingiendo dolor en el piso-

Anda Yuzu si no quieres que Ichi-ni, se vaya- dijo apresurándola y terminado de subir para entrar al cuarto de su hermano-

*Ichigo estaba algo serio, pues no le agradaba mucho a idea de festejar su cumpleaños, pero al ver entrando a sus hermanas no le quedo mas remedio que embonar una sonrisa.

Feliz cumpleaños ¡!- gritaron las dos con el pastel en las manos y una velita encendida-

-el sonrio como pocas veces lo ha hecho, seguido de un flash- aaa ¿?

Sonríe hijo mio!, no puedo esperar a que estes a un paso mas de ser un hombre!- dijo Isshin con la cámara en la mano-

Vamos oni-chan pide tu deseo!- animo Yuzu

El se sento en su cama para quedar a la altura de sus hermanas , y la pequeña Yuzo tomo por completo el pastel para acercárselo

Encero aun crees en esas cosas Yuzu- reprocho Karin saliendo del cuarto , para dirigirse al de ellas por algo –

Aaa Karin-chan , oni-chan aun tiene derecho de pedir los deseos que quiera-grito algo enojada y haciendo puchero-

VAMOS HIJO!, PIDE, LO QUE TU Y YO SABEMOS QUE QUIERES!-le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda y sonrio pervertida mente-

Asi …. Y que es según tu lo que quiero viejo pervertido….-en el fondo también lo quería pero su orgullo lo negaba-

Que mas podría ser, que poseer el hermoso cuerpo de cierta personita que…..-miro para los lados- donde esta rukia-chan?- por alguna razón todos lo ignoraron

"cierto donde se metió la enana?"-se pregunto e ichigo seguido de que se puso como las fresas de su pastel xD al analizar el comentario de su padre-…- y se limito a soplar la vela- listo Yuzu pedi mi deseo- le sacuidio el pelo –

-ella sonrio feliz- ahora muérdelo-

….-"con el viejo aquí ni loco"-penso-….. pero lo arruinaría y te costo mucho trabajo hacerlo no?- le dijo, y en eso entro Karin con unas bolsas de regalo 3 para ser exacta-…..

Nos costo, hacerlo, en fin ichi-ni este es de parte mia, este de Karin, y bueno el mas grande es del viejo ¬¬- ella miro feo a su padre-

Gracias no tenia porque molestarse-tomo las bolsas y las coloco en la cama- les molesta si los abro después, quiero darme un baño-

OH HIJO MIO!-lloraba- ESTE DIA SE HARA LO QUE TU QUIERAS PORQUE ES TU DIA, PIDE LO QUE QUIERAS, MI UNICO! HIJO VARON SE MERECE TODOOO LO QUE PIDA ESTE DIA!-

Encerio-levanto la ceja, un tanto pervertida mente, y Karin se dio cuenta-

ICHI-NI!, entre mas grande te estas convirtiendo en papa!-jalo a Yuzu a la salida- vamos Yuzu, partamos el `pastel abajo-

Espera Karin nooo yo no—

JO JO JO JO- su progenitor lo tomo de los hombros y le guiño el ojo- estoy seguro de que te dará un excelente regalo- y salió bailando de el cuarto del pelinaranja-

*mas tarde Ichigo salió de su baño y ninguna pista de la pelinegra, el fingía que no le importaba pero a decir verdad, estaba algo sentido ya que todos los demás keigo, ishida, inoue, Chad, misuru, etc… le habían mandado mensajes de texto al celular de "feliz cumpleaños" te esperamos en el café del centro a las 5, el no tenia muchas ganas de ir pero aun asi la insistencia de su padre de ser un hombre, lo convenció …..asi que nuestro héroe esta caminando muy serio , …..

"maldita enana , se largo, ni siquiera me aviso y precisamente este dia"- refunfuño en sus pensamientos- en fin , prefiero estar con todos que pasar el restro del dia con el viejo asqueroso que tengo como padre.-suspiro –

*en el café….

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! KUROSAKI-KUN!-grito alguien cuyo bra era copa "D" (xD)

-todos los demás sonrieron- felicidades!

ICHIGOOOO! …..eh?¿?¿… donde esta Kuchiki-san?-dijo buscando detrás de el-dijo keigo-

….se supone que el festejado soy yo no, que si esa maldita no viene! –grito

Ah! Parece que peleaste con ella?-dijo el chico de las gafas-

Cállate!-empuño su mano-

Si ese debe ser- dijo mizuro, mandando un mensaje de texto –

-chad solo asintió con –jm! – en tono de si-

TU TAMBIEN CHAD!-

Relájate Ichigo….vamos pedimos la especialidad para ti- añadió ishida-

Kurosaki-kun!-dijo la pelirroja-..to..toma-levanto una cajita color verde con un moño azul-

Gracias Inoue, no tenias que- estaba por abrirlo pero ella le dijo-

No, no ábrelo en tu casa- se sonrojo levemente-

Ok- y se sentó con el restro-

*en fin Ichigo paso un rato agradable tenia que admitirlo, su dia estaba siendo tan malo, el pastel de sus hermanas, le habían dejado un buen sabor de boca, que le hacia falta por los cometarios de su padre y la tarde con sus amigos no estuvo tan mal, solo pequeños detalles, como el que keigo estuviera de costroso , preguntando por rukia y culpando a Ichigo de que no había ido, las indirectas de ishida, a mizuro mandando mensajes y contestando el celular a todas su novias, e inoue repitiendo una y otra ves "kurosaki-kun espero que mi regalo te guste", ok si había sido un dia no muy fuera de lo cumun…. Entones estaba por llegar a su casa cuando vio que su padre y sus hermanas estaban por salir…

Oiga!, adonde van?-pregunto-

a…Ichini llegaste antes- dijo algo nerviosa- si bueno iremos por algo de cenar

si hijo mio, Yuzu dejo la cocina sucia y ….y ya volvemos no tardamos-

nos vemos oni-chan!-y los tres se alejaron rápidamente

¿? O.0…..- Ichigo no entendió mucho pero estaba algo cansado asi que solo quería algo de tomar y recostarse en la cama, sin contar que su cara reflejaba algo de tristesa, sabia porque pero el orgullo, jamás dejaría que lo admitiera-

*entro a su casa y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber, para su sorpresa estaba mas que limpia, reluciente!

Asi que estaba sucia eh – dijo en voz alta- en fin, viejo loco , solo espero que no se le ocurra algo estúpido-dejo el vaso en el fregadero se recargo en la cocina y dijo-donde te metiste?, odio tener esta sensación de no saber a donde fuiste- se dijo para si y se dirigió a su cuarto, subiendo las escalecerás se encontró con Kon llorando a mitad de estas- … umm y tu que carajos haces aquí?-lo levanto

Ichigo!... te odio!- se solto de este y salió corriendo.-

Ah?¿?, que te pasa maldito peluche ¡!-termino de subir las escaleras-dios que dia tan loco….-giro la perilla de su cuarto y al abrir la puerta quedo a tónico a lo que estaba viendo-que…..que…..QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO! RUKIA!

*ok su cuarto estaba adornado a mas no poder con cosas de chappy llevando letreros de "feliz cumpleaños" en la pared, en la ventana , en su cama, en el piso, en TODOS LADOS , no había rincón que se salvara.

No grites animal!, no seas malagradecido, pase toda la mañana buscando los mejores carteles edición chappy para decorarte tu habitación y asi me pagas- fingió lagrimas- malo kusosaki-kun! Yo solo quería que te la pasaras bien en tu cumpleaños,- aun con ese tonito

-e Ichigo solo giro para mirarla, wou había que aceptar rukia con ese mini vestidito blanco adornado con un moñito morado se veía linda y las trencitas que llevaba la hacían ver un tanto o mas infantil, las clases de yoga le estaban sentando bien cosa que a el, le sonrojo un poco-

que pasa Kurosaki-kun acaso no te gusto la sorpresa?-seguido de un coqueteo que bueno el no descarto-

*la empujo a la cama haciendo que esta cayera

Aaa que te pasa imbécil!-le reclamo tratando de pararse pero el de nuevo la empujo, se acerco a ella , quedando arriba pero no sobre de ella, la miro con esos ojos como cuando esta por hacer algún logro victorioso y vio que el vestido estaba un poco mas arriba- que miras animal!- reprocho la oji violeta-

Te dije que no me provocaras….pero nunca me escuchas!- dijo seductoramente, le acarcio la pierna, seguido de un beso en la mejilla- has cometido 3 errores el dia de hoy y me temo que es algo que no podras arreglar tan facilmente

Que… que…- dijo algo nerviosa- suéltame! Idiota!

Y que si no lo hago rukia-le puso las manos arriba de la cabeza y las sostuvo con una mano de sus manos-uno, te vas y no me dices a donde, quien te crees para solo salir de esta casa, que no sabes que hay reglas , -beso su cuello para después mirar esos ojos que lo envenenaban y mas con ese hermoso sonrojar que tenia en las mejillas-

Ichi..go…, no , tu familia, nos vera-trato de moverse pero el comenzó a meter su mano debajo de ese vestido acariciando mas arriba de su pierna, ella solo cerro los ojos de golpe y solto un pequeño gemido,-

Creo que sabían que pasaría, debo darle algo de crédito al viejo-le dijo- asi que podras hacer todo el ruido que quieras-sonrio-

De que hablas, yo no hare nada! Y ya suéltame!

Rukia, sabias que en este mundo el dia del cumpleaños de una persona, se tiene que hacer lo que esta mande, porque si no seria como una maldición , para quien no cumpla sus ordenes-le solto las muñecas para tomarla por el cuello y besarla-

-ella contesto, y al termino del beso- si claro! Crees que soy estúpida!- iba a pararse, pero el se subió por completo a la cama dejándola mas acorralada-

Ni lo pienses, el 2do error fue haberte puesto este vestidito, y llenar de tu estúpido conejo ni cuarto, aunque te quedo lindo puedo perdonarte por eso , pero…-asi que puso la mano en la espalda de la morena y comenzó a bajar el cierre-

*rukia estaba mas que a tónica, no reconocía a Ichigo, no le desagradaba , pero era como si estuviera hipnotizado por algo, y si era asi solo que no sabia que ese "algo" era ella

Tres… Kuchiki rukia, y la mas importante no me has dicho feliz cumpleaños-y fum! cual flash despojo a rukia de su vestido(xD)-

*ahora vemos a Kon en la sala tapándose a como podía su pequeñas orejitas ya que los ruidos eran intensos, trato de subir para decirles que no hicieran tanto escándalo pero lo unico que consiguió fue mega sonrojarse ante lo que escucho…..

Vamos…. Dilo ahora rukia- la voz ronca del shinigami sustituto ordeno-

Ah….ah….f….fe…..ICHIGO!...feliz…-dijo cortante y muy agitada-….

Que….no escuche bien-sono un tanto agitado-…..

….feliz….cumpleaños!...ahh..ahh!-

*kon solo camino lento hacia abajo….

Nee-san!...-dijo casi llorando- ese maldito!

*a la mañana siguiente

El ojimiel abrió los ojos y miro a la morena , acostada en su cama , le retiro el cabello de su cara y sonrio

Después de todo no fue un mal cumpleaños-le acaricio la mejilla, se sento y miro los regalos que no abrió y uno mas que tenia envoltura de chappy , no necesito pensar de parte de quien era, tomo primero los de su hermanas, Yuzu era dulce asi que le había regalado una camisa y un perfume, karian no pensó mucho solo eran cuerdas para su guitarra y un CD de su banda favorita- uff ahora con que nos saldrá el viejo-dio tomando el de el-…..pero que….-si el regalo era grande porque era un mega libro que decía " como hacer el amor y no perderse en el intento"-maldito viejo pervertido!-pero bueno es hijo de Isshin, miro a rukia de reojo y aun dormía tranquila, miro el libro y sonrio- bien solo quedan el de orihime y el de la enana- tomo el envuelto en papel verde con el moño azul, y para el no fue mucha la sorpresa era un cuadro con una foto que días antes ella les había pedido a todos que se tomaran, sonrio , y lo coloco en la mesa de su cuarto- ok veamos que tiene el odioso conejo para mi- quito la envoltura y quedo muy sorprendido al ver, algo que parecía un cuaderno, lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y siento una mano tocarle el hombro- rukia… donde conseguiste esto…-sono muy sorprendido y su voz algo cortante.

Bueno tu papa me dijo que las habías dejado en el sótano , las trate de arreglar y las puse aquí, pensé que te gustaría, el hecho que haya fallecido no quiere decir que te deshagas de todos estos momentos felices-tomo su mano y la entre lazo-

Rukia-la beso….-ahora quiétame a tu estúpido conejo de mi pared…- agrego mirando todo su cuarto-

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, ayer no eras tan desagradeble cara de mono! No te quejaste!-se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta

Oh , la srt piensa salir asi…-dijo malditamente, y le enceño su vestido-

Te recuerdo que tu cumpleaños ya paso! No hare lo que digas!-

Asi- nuevamente levanto la ceja.- te hare quitar cada uno, uno por uno a tu conejito- se levanto de la cama.

Ella solo dio un paso para atrás-

FIN.

**XD ajaja espero que les haya gustado jeje dejen sus comentarios y quejas jijiji besos n.n**


End file.
